Vessel of Light
by moon-halo90
Summary: During The Final Battle Harry uses an ancient spell meant to absorb Voldemorts magic turning him into a squib. It does its job but doesn't stop with Voldemort. It continues, absorbing the magic of everyone on the battlefield and Hogwarts sentinent magic. All this magic overloads Harrys core killing him but instead of staying dead, he is reborn into the Targaryen family. SLASH!
1. Spells Burned To Ash

Vessel of Light

by: moon-halo90

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones but I do own this particular plot and all original characters.

Pairings: Harry/Aerys II

Genre: Adventure/Romance/Angst/Family

Warnings: Violence, MCD also this is_** SLASH**_

Synopsis: During the Final Battle Harry uses an ancient spell meant to absorb Voldemort's magic turning him into a squib. It does it's job but doesn't stop with Voldemort. It continues, absorbing the magic of everyone on the battlefield. Then continues on to Hogwarts sentient magic. The magic overloads Harry's core killing him but instead of staying dead, he is reborn into the Targaryen family.

Prologue

Spells Burned To Ash

The final battle was brutal. He knew it would be. Voldemort was playing for keeps, but so was he. Hermione, Ron and he had been researching for two years on a spell to destroy Voldemort for good. It took the trio to the Black family vault, which he had inherited upon Sirius's death and his majority, to find what they were looking for. In a leather-bound book, whose pages smelled like rotting meat and whose words were written in blood, was the spell they were looking for.

It was an old and forgotten spell, created by a Black during the rule of Caligula. It was meant as a punishment for blood traitors but had only been used once because it required both the castor and the victim to be related and most simply preferred to kill their relation instead of cursing them into squibs, a fate seen as far worse then death. It was meant as a last resort and this was their _only_ resort. Voldemort was gaining ground with terrifying ease. He already had the Ministry bowing at his feet. and the Order was on the run. He was picking them off one by one and they were losing spectacularly.

This was the best they had come up with after months of research and it would only work for him. After all it was his blood that ran through Voldemort's veins. They returned to Grimmauld Place exhausted but happy to have finally found what they needed. Tomorrow they would return to Hogwarts and confront the Dark Lord and his army. Even though they were outnumbered 10:1, now at least they stood a chance.

That night Ron asked Hermione to marry him. Remus spent the time cooing at baby Teddy and kissing his wife senseless. Everyone was spending the time saying silent goodbyes to their loved ones. They all knew this was a long shot and, more than likely, many of them wouldn't survive the battle tomorrow. Harry wished he had a lover to say goodbye to. He was a virgin with one kiss to his name. He watched them all with envy but did not begrudge them their happy moment, despite feeling like crying every time Ron stole a kiss and got that goofy grin. He didn't feel he was a part of this moment so he turned and fled upstairs. Only after he spelled the room locked and silent did he allow himself to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

The dawn of the final battle was disgustingly cheerful. The sun was bright and the sky was a beautiful orange and pink with the suns rising. Harry felt affronted but ate a quick breakfast before the meeting. He felt restless, scared and resigned. Everyone was quiet and the room was thick with tension.

Everyone had dressed in his or her battle robes. Harry wore a plain black t-shirt and slacks under his black dragonhide body armor with matching dragonhide boots with a simple school robe thrown over it all. His hair, which he had grown out to his shoulders after admiring Bill's, was no longer a disaster zone but was wavy with thick silky curls that were prone to curling into loose ringlets. He liked the way they framed face and made eyes seem even bigger. One upside to all the research was the discovery of a spell that fixed his eyesight.

The meeting had been held in the parlour as the Order and their allies crowded in, taking up space from wall to wall. "Is everyone clear on the plan?" asked Kingsley solemnly. They all nodded. They each knew their parts. "Alright then, Severus will lower the wards and we will Apparate directly into his office, from there we will take out the Death Easters inside the school and defend it until Voldemort's arrival, while evacuating the younger students. Good luck everyone."

Everyone stood ready to apparate when Snape gave the signal. Harry turned and watched Hermione and Ron who were talking quietly to each other. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked at his feet. He was startled when he felt two pairs of arms surround him from either side. He smiled when he looked into two brown and two blue eyes. "We love you Harry. Don't forget that, alright mate." Ron looked at him with a tired grin. Harry leaned into them gratefully and whispered. "I love you too." A moment later a ghostly doe appeared in the center of the parlour. Kingsley turned to everyone and nodded face grim. "We begin."

They made it to Hogwarts and the first part of the plan, which consisted of taking out the Death Eaters stationed at the school and evacuating the younger years, went smoothly. They then began preparations for the battle. First they set up the infirmary and then began to strengthen Hogwart's defenses . It wasn't until mid-afternoon that Voldemort arrived and the battle began in earnest. It didn't take long for Voldemort to break the defenses they'd spent most of the day erecting. They fought with everything in them. The first to go down was a fourth year Ravenclaw that was ripped to pieces by a troll. Harry shuddered as her screams echoed through the halls.

Harry fought even harder after that and both sides began to take heavy losses. Harry stumbled over Bill's corpse as he made his way through the school looking for Him. He had a job to do. He had to end this carnage. He found Voldemort duelling Professor McGonagall and was about to interfere when one of Voldemort's spells, a modified blasting hex, hit her in the chest and she exploded with an agonized shriek. Harry, splattered in his Head of Houses blood and viscera, nearly lost his lunch but managed to focus on the man in front of him, the monster that had taken so much from him and driven him to near madness with visions of his deeds. "Ah Harry, my enemy have you come to die at my feet? How thoughtful of you." He smiled genially but the insanity in his red eyes made a mockery of his kind, almost tender tone. "If I have to die today then we go to hell together!" With that Harry began the most important duel of his life. The sparks from their curses lit up the sky like morbid fireworks. It wasn't long before Harry began to tire.

It was time. He had one chance to hit Voldemort with the spell. If he missed, they would all die. He waited until Voldemort was distracted, giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush as he began to recount all the things he would do to Harry's corpse and Harry's friends. Hissing Harry began to chant. The light from his wand grew so bright that the entire courtyard seemed to disappear but he could still see a startled Voldemort and right now he had only eyes for him.

"Ego capio id quod tu abūtēbāris

Ego capio id quod īnficiēbās

Ego capio tuam magiam

Et damnō te ad exilium" 1

Harry watched in horrified awe as Voldemort began to glow. He was screaming now as his magic was ripped from him, begging in Parseltongue for "his Harry" to stop the pain. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes red and green clashing, caught in the spell's fiery hold. Looking into those frightened red eyes, Harry felt pity and guilt. He loved his magic and despite knowing how horribly cruel his actions were, he wouldn't stop the spell even if he could. Ever since he had learned that he would have to kill Voldemort to have any semblance of a normal life, he had felt ill even at his most bitter, he had not wanted to take a life. This was the only option outside of murder.

Then with a heartbroken cry, Voldemort's magic broke free and careened headlong into Harry. It was agony and ecstasy all at once. It hurt more than the Cruciatus and yet felt warm and welcoming and he felt the pain as if from a far, basking in the fire of pure undiluted magic. Then he felt it, his magic absorbing Voldemort's hungrily and wanting more. He strained to rein it in but he felt so far away and his magic was suddenly so alive, searching through Hogwarts, looking for more magic. It was ravenous and Harry was very afraid.

He suddenly wished that they had told one of the adults about what they had planned. Maybe the spell was more than it seemed. It was supposed to be their saving grace but as he felt it rip the magic from everyone it found, he realized it was their misfortune. The terrified screams filled the air. They didn't understand and neither did he and as their magic was being absorbed unto his core, he began to sob in regret.

Suddenly everything went quiet. He realized, horrified, that he had stolen the magic from everyone. Even Hogwarts had lost its magic. He felt it slide into him not as angry as Voldemort's or the others magic, more resigned and accepting of its new home. The magic was scorching and he began to shine. He realized his body was not capable of holding such a large amount of magic.

He died, burning and whispering a broken "Sorry", as he turned to ash.

_**AGAIN THIS WILL BE SLASH!**_

A.N. I hope you like it!

"I take what you abused

I take what you tainted

I take from you magic

And curse you with banishment"1


	2. Interlude of A Supernatural Kind(redone)

Vessel of Light

by: moon-halo90

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones but I do own this particular plot.

Pairings: Harry/Aerys II

Genre: Adventure/Romance/Angst

Warnings: None

_hello_* Thoughts*

hello*conversation*

Synopsis: During the Final Battle Harry uses an ancient spell meant to absorb Voldemort's magic turning him into a squib. It does it's job but doen't stop with Voldemort. It continues, absorbing the magic of everyone on the battlefield. Then continues on to Hogwarts sentient magic. The magic overloads Harry's core killing him but instead of staying dead, he is reborn into the Targaryen family.

Interlude Of A Supernatural Kind

_He felt not awake but aware and it left a funny taste in his mouth like cobwebs and honey. He had no eyes but he saw a calm flickering light. He had no mouth but he was sure he was sighing or screaming. He thought he heard a hiccup or a giggle. He felt a little loopy like he had just drunk coffee, pop and butterbeer and chased it with a cup of sugar. There was that giggle again. He was sure it was him this time._

_His stomach fluttered and he felt overheated like he should be sweating but couldn't. His mind was racing. Switching from thought to thought quicker then he could keep up. What is going on? he wondered._

"Be calm." whispered a soothing voice.

Harry let out a silent scream. "Who is it? Why can't I see you?" he shouted.

His mouth went dry and he cringed away from the invisable voice. He felt a light tough on his cheek and shuttered suddenly close to tears and gasping for breath.

"Do not fear me Harry Potter. We have met before. I am the Stranger thugh your people call me Death. I will not hurt you. Be at ease youngling."

Harry tried to slow his breathing.

"So I'm dead then." He stated hunching his shoulders.

The voice snorted. "The answer is a complicated one but in your estimation yes you are dead."

Harry nodded or thought he did. "This isn't what I expected. Where's my family to greet me?"

_He asked saddened. Maybe they hadn't wanted to come. He thought back to the Final Battle and the stolen magic that he could feel even now surrounding him in warmth and comfort._

"Or am I going to the other place?" he whispered brokenly.

His memory of the events a bright bleeding wound in his heart. This time deep and thunderous anger filled the voice and for a moment Harry was very scared. Until the words registered.

"Yes little Master you made a mistake. The spell was a dark one but you cast it out of a desire not to kill. It is admirable and shows your innate goodness. You tried. It is the adults in your life that have failed you. They forced a child to believe he was the only one who could save them instead of trying to train and aid you they left you to flounder alone and then made a half-hearted plan for a final stand that was doomed to failure. Did anyone of the adults ask you and your friends what you had planned?

Harry shook his head and felt a hand caress his cheek. "I thought not."

"You were a child trying to save people who did not deserve your sacrifice."

Suddenly another voice this one softer and full of love echoed through the void.

"Of course he would sacrifice himself. He did so not for the Wizarding Word but for the people he loved. Isn't that right young Harry?"

He felt arms surround him in a mother's hug briefly before it disappeared and the voice spoke again.

"He did so out of love. He is a creature of love. A creature of Light and I am so proud of you my child."

Harry whimpered. "How can you be proud of me. I stole magic from my friends and comrads. I can feel it even now inside me. I'm a thief and a monster. They must hate me now." He was sobbing now. He couldn't stop.

"You had a hard destiny. One only you could have withstood and kept from becoming a bitter and hateful creature. Come let me show you something."

Suddenly he wasn't in the void but the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He gasped at the sad sight it made. Rubble and debris. Broken and overturned tables. Light filtering in from the collapsed roof. Harry felt like screaming. This was all wrong. His home was as broken as he was.

A hand touhed his shoulder and before he could turn to see who it belonged to. The voice whispered. "Look Harry."

The doors opened and in poured several groups of laughing teens and adults. The Order and the DA. He searched the faces looking for his friends. He gasped when he saw Ron and Hermione hand in hand. Cloths sturdy for hard labor. Their was the twins, Remus and Tonks, Mad Eye Moody and Severus Snape. Dozens of others and they all were smiling. Then they broke apart and began to clean away the debris.

"Their rebuilding." he realized in delight. Hogwarts wouldn't be broken for long. "Don't they hate me? I stole their magic?"

The voice laughed. "You gave them freedom from Voldemort's tyranny. They accept the price of that freedom. Though they lost their magic their children will be filled with it. They do not hate you. They celebrate you. You who paid a price even greater then them. They help rebuild the muggle way in honor of you and all those who paid the ultimate price and don't worry they will not be cast out or forgotten. They are the Heroes of Hogwarts Battle. They will be honored. They will live happy lives. Be at peace."

He covered his mouth with his hand. Eyes bright and shinning. They were alright. He hadn't ruined their lives. They would be o.k.

He finally turned to glimpse the figure behind him and smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. "Thank you."

As soon as he said those words the world melted away and he found himself in a cozy library. Beside the fireplace set a man. Harry's eyes widened and he froze.

_Harry could only stare. Death or the Stranger because that must be who he was had skin that was ebony and shifted like it was made of mist and not solid. It was so dark it seemed to absorb the light and extend the shadows, hiding the rooms true dimensions. His hair was long and fell down his shoulders and over the back of his chair curling into the shadows almost as if the shadows were in fact strands of its hair. The hair was the color of the night sky or the dark of space complete with the twinkling silver of distant stars. Harry almost imagined he could see the constellations and Sirius's Dog Star winking playfully at him. But it was the Strangers eyes that drew him to sit in the empty chair_

.

_They were bottomless pools of liquid mercury surrounded by thick, spiked bands of black. They were striking and terrifying and his heart (if it had still been beating) would have skipped a beat._

Stranger's eyebrowa rose and he grinned before looking behind Harry. "He seems to be in shock sister dear."

A tinkiling laugh like a bell echoed in the room and Harry suddenly remembered the lady. He turned as he had not really took in her appearence. Like Stranger she was stunningly beautiful but it was a soft beauty to her brothers sharp, hawkish good looks. Her hair was golden and her eyes shown like they had tiny suns in them.

"My brother told you his name but I have not told you mine. I am Fatima but your people call me Fate or Lady Destiny. I watch over all beings in all worlds but you I have watched very closely."

Harry had always felt destinies hand on his shoulder he just had never suspected she was a real person.

She geastured to the two empty chairs beside Stranger. "Please sit." He nodded and took a seat.

"I'm sure you have questions and we will try and answer all of them. Hopefully this will explain much."

Fatima took the last seat and smiled reasuringly at Harry. "Harry child. You have been taught that magic is an inanimate thing. Like sunlight or electricity. Something that is to be harvested and put to good use but this is not so. Magic is a sentinant being. Not coporeal like you or even us but alive all the same and it is a powerful force. Just like the ocean waves if its forces are not kept in check it has just as much destructive power as a Tsunami or Hurricane. Balance must be kept between Light and Dark magic or the worlds with magic will suffer greatly.

To keep this balance sometimes I must call on Champions to fight for me. If the world is to Light. A Dark Lord is born and if things are to Dark a Light Lord is born."

Her smile turned sad. "I love all my children but my Champions Light and Dark hold a special place in my heart. They have a heavy burden to bear and they suffer so. I wish they did not have to but to save all and keep the balance I must have champions. Do you understand."

_Harry nodded. He understood the logic but his heart still ached for the things he had suffered. Things he might not have had this his Fate been different. He wanted to be angry and bitter but he just felt cold and resigned. The fight had abruptly left him. He was so tired._

"Will I get to see my family now that I accomplished what you wanted?" Harry watched Fatima. She winced and her eyes dulled. She shook her head. " My Champion you are stil needed. Balance must be kept for another world is in danger of falling into the Darkness."

He shook his head and clenched his jaw. "I want to go home. I want peace." His voice broke and he began to shake. His pain filled stare broke Fatima's heart. "Please." he whispered like a prayer.

She shook her head. Her jaw set and in a steady, low pitched voice said. " No. I know you want rest but you are needed. Your very presence will bring Light to this world. You will be a vessel of my divine Light. My Hope Bringer. When the time comes you will save them from the Darkness and cold of Winter."

She turned to her brother. He nodded. "Harry you will be reborn into this world. You will not remember your world but you will remember us and you will remember magic and the need for balance to mantain the world. You will relearn magic in the Old Ways and wh the time comes you will become the true Light Lord of Westeros."

Harry did not speak. He knew his words would make no differnce. A part of him wanted to rage. Like he did in Dumbledore's office after Sirius's death but he knew it would not change anything like it hadn't changed anything last time.

"When will I be reborn?"

They looked at each other and Fatima stood and with a sad smile bent to kiss his cheek.

"Now."

End

A.N. I hope you like. Please Review and tell me what you think. Also sorry but still haven't found a Beta. If you want to Beta this story please P.M. me!

moon-halo90


	3. The Sun Devoured

**Vessel of Light**

**by: moon-halo90**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones but I do own this particular plot and all original characters.**

**Pairings: Harry/Aerys II **

**Genre: Adventure/Romance/Angst/Family**

**Warnings: Preg, Angst**

**Synopsis: During the Final Battle Harry uses an ancient spell meant to absorb Voldemort's magic turning him into a squib. It does it's job but doen't stop with Voldemort. It continues, absorbing the magic of everyone on the battlefield. Then continues on to Hogwarts sentient magic. The magic overloads Harry's core killing him but instead of staying dead, he is reborn into the Targaryen family. **

**The Sun Devoured **

**244 AL**

It was an unusually hot day and the courtyard garden was vacant as most were staying inside where the heat wasn't quite so stifling. Gothwenial Targaryen, wife of Aelix Targaryen, third son of Aegon V, was grateful for the heat. She had been unnaturally cold for months now. It seemed like no matter how hot the day or high the fire; she couldn't get rid of the chill.

Her lips, once a soft pink, were now a deep blue. Her alabaster skin had become even paler and blue-veined. No matter how much she ate, she was constantly ravenous and gained little weight to the point where Maester Kees had begun to worry that something was very wrong.

Her husband, who had been called back to King's Landing by his father, the King, was not here to keep her mind of her greatest fear - that the baby inside her womb was nothing but dead flesh souring inside. That was why she couldn't stay warm; it was poisoning her, unwilling to go to the grave alone.

She did not share her worries with her husband or the Maester but whispered them to the roses and lilies in the gardens that wilted, exhausted from the heat; or perhaps they were mourning for her who had lavished them with care. They knew she was dying. Rotting from the inside out. When they shed their withered petals she could imagine them crying for her. She wondered if Aelix would mourn her as much as he would mourn her killer.

She shared a pained stare with a tulip whose petals, all but one, were on the stone pathway beneath it. She shivered as the wind pulled lightly at her raven hair. She knew it was a mess. It was tangled and greasy. She hadn't bathed in a week, feeling too preoccupied to bother. She had even shouted at the maid that had tried to brush it.

Why had Aelix left her side? Was a King more important than an ill wife? He had married her against his father's wishes. She had heard the rumours circulating around the court; they said she was touched in the head, damaged goods and not worthy of a Prince even if he was only a third son. He had argued bitterly with his father who had finally agreed to the match but had called Aelix a fool and her a mad witch who had ensnared him with her dark magic.

To keep her away from the cruel rumour mongers at court and the sly insults thrown her way, mostly by the King himself, Aelix had commissioned a small castle, a ruin of an Andal king, to be rebuilt and named The Golden Dragon. It had been their home ever since. Only a day's hard ride from Kings Landing, it was her refuge.

She hoped he'd return soon. It was lonely being left behind with only the servants and a few knights to keep her company.

She sank into herself as she often did in times of turmoil. She was not a witch as those at court assumed. She was a seer. Though not a very good one, as her mother would sigh happily. She often told her daughter how lucky she was. Unlike her own mother who had been the last of her line to have full use of the 'gift' and it had driven her so mad she had thrown herself over the cliff at Greenstone on the night of her daughters wedding to Ser Estermont.

Like her mother, Gothwenial could read auras and had vague prophetic dreams while she slumbered, often waking up tremulous and in tears.

Her mother had often paid visits to her own garden at night when the true dreams kept her awake. She would sing to the roses a melody as bitter as the salty air. A melody of what she had seen. Of war and death and screams. Then she would return to her husband: her dreams wilfully forgotten.

Gothwenial whispered the poem that had filled her dreams these past months:

The age dawns, the weather fair  
Nature warms, without a care  
To the North, the winter's cold  
A storm rages, from what I'm told  
Faraway, the surface flares  
Intense heat, with increased glare *1

She looked up as the sky darkened and the clouds turned ash grey. It began to rain and her dress, a serviceable grey gown with silver trim, was soaked within seconds. She felt an ominous stirring in the wind which whipped the rain harshly at her exposed skin. She heard thunder in the distance but it sounded wrong. Not the deep rumbling she expected, but a sound similar to an explosion. The air around her began to crackle.

She began to feel faint and her shivering became full body tremors. Her hands clawed at her throat, trying to pull more air into her suddenly empty lungs. She squeezed her eyes shut and a whimper escaped her chapped lips. It was like something was trying to claw its way out. Her stomach rolled and suddenly she was on the ground vomiting black tar onto the stone pathway.

It sizzled on the stone and suddenly two red eyes appeared, glaring hatefully at her before fleeing into the dirt under her roses. Another loud crack of thunder sounded and she looked up with teary eyes. She saw a spark of lightning and shrieked when it came down at her.

She burned. Her skin cracked and split and the pain was a maelstrom of agony. But worse than the physical pain, was the mental pain. It felt like she was being ripped apart, hollowed out and all the time burning. A voice whispered words she could not comprehend but made the pain both worse and better.

She barely managed to open her eyes and there before her was a vast black void. It was dotted with millions of twinkling stars that buzzed about, flickering here and there. There was no ground beneath her feet. She floated. Held up, it seemed, by a gentle wind that had her hair and grey dress blowing in its breeze. Another loud crack of thunder caused her to gasp.

She looked in front of her and, as if by magic, the twilight was opened. Two great doors groaning on rusted hinges. She saw it then. A sun as big as she was tall came through the doors, held lovingly in hands of fire that sparked and spat like lightening. The voice returned and abruptly the little sun exploded and flew at her, flowing down her gaping mouth and pooling into her stomach. She felt full and warm. Touching her protruding abdomen that glowed with a warm honey hue, she felt a tingling in her nerve endings: an overwhelming desire to protect and adore. This little sun was something important.

The doors closed with a crack of thunder.

She awakened bleary eyed and uncomfortable hot. She looked around and found she was no longer in the garden but in her chambers. The doors opened and Maester Kees and two maids came in, followed closely by her husband.

"Aelix?" she croaked out, her throat impossibly dry.

He rushed over and set on the bed beside her, holding the hand she held out to him. His eyes were clouded with worry and his face was paler than she remembered.

"What-"she cleared her throat and Maester Kees handed her a glass of lukewarm water, "What happened? I thought you were in Kings Landing?"

Aelix reached up and touched her cheek. She winced at the cold touch but didn't pull away.

"I was but when a raven came telling me my wife had been struck by lightening, I hurried home," he sighed and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I was so worried love. I thought the worst. When Maester Kees said you would live and that your burns were minimal, I thought everything would be all right but then you didn't wake up. You have been asleep for three months." Gothwenial gasped at this revelation.

Then she remembered the little sun and her hands went to her belly which was much bigger than she remembered. "Is the baby...?" She trailed off, unable to say the words.

He smiled and placed his hands over hers. "The baby is fine. You're both fine now."

Maester Kees came forward then. "Milady I have ministered to you and the babe since you were hurt. I thought for a moment that the baby had died but I was thankfully mistaken. However, now you are seven and a half months pregnant and we must prepare for the possibility that the child will come early because of the trauma."

Gothwenial nodded and winced when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Then she felt suddenly wet between her thighs and sighed. "It's ironic you should say that. It seems your prediction of an early birth is correct. My water has broken."

*1 poem by Uriah (found on )

Thank's to all my reviewers: **coolgirl, thaux, Guest, BigT2477, JakeCrown, Safaia, Lana, Panda-Hiroko, Noctisis Rrhagia, Ireadtomuch, Silvermane1, dead feather, Lezander, acebanditfanfic, LilC16, King of Hearts 129, Sayla.v, Dedicated4reading, Le Diablo Blanc2, wolfawaken, twilightserius, latdh1, Krypton, Archer2**

-**SPECIAL THANKS**-

To my **AMAZING **and** SUPER KIND **and **SUPPORTIVE** beta:

**Samael the Parselmouth**

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

moon-halo90


	4. Roses and Razors

Vessel of Light by: moon-halo90

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones but I do own this particular plot and all original characters.

**Pairings:** Harry/Aerys II

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance/Angst/Family

**Warnings:** Angst, Violence...weird stuff : )

**Synopsis:** During the Final Battle Harry uses an ancient spell meant to absorb Voldemort's magic turning him into a squib. It does it's job but doen't stop with Voldemort. It continues, absorbing the magic of everyone on the battlefield. Then continues on to Hogwarts sentient magic. The magic overloads Harry's core killing him but instead of staying dead, he is reborn into the Targaryen family.

**Roses and Razors**

**251 AL**

**AGE: 7**

**Golden Dragon Castle**

He set quietly and concentrated on the rose bud in front of him. It was one of a whole bush that had refused to bloom despite his mother's constant attentions. She was distressed. The entire garden was alive and in bloom. All except this one bush and Atreus was determined to make it bloom. It would please his mother. His father's absence again to Kings Landing in these many weeks had left her angry. She hated when he left the castle and took out her anger on the weeds in the garden. She'd decimated their population and he feared they'd never recover. He'd never known she could be so fearsome. He felt pity for Father when he returned from the capital. He shook his head and concentrated harder on the little rose bud.

He fell into himself as his mother had taught him and the world exploded into colours. Every living and non living thing had an essence, a light. From a stone to a horse to a rose every creature had an aura that Atreus, his mother's line and those like them could read. The first moments after he activated his aura sight always left him awed. He took a deep breath as the euphoria of using his own "light" swept over him and he blinked rapidly to help his eyes adjust to the change.

The world before him now had two layers: the dull colours of his ordinary sight and the vibrant colours of his aura sight. Now he looked to the rose bush, pushing his ebony curls out of the way and staring hard trying to find what blocked the plant from flourishing. Fertile earth always glowed a chocolate brown and a healthy plant glowed a Prussian blue. But he quickly noticed the plant's aura was sagging around it in a mix of muddy brown, charcoal grey and a pale pink, a sign of deep sickness.

He crouched down and dug a little into the soil beneath the bush. Instead of a chocolate brown it was a mix of black and grey. The wind stopped and the world seemed to darken and dull. It had never happened before when he had activated his aura sight. He felt light-headed and began to sweat. He couldn't pinpoint the source of his discomfort but his mouth was suddenly filled with saliva and he ordered himself to calm down. He was being silly, he was sure.

He went to dig deeper when the soils aura suddenly turned a muddy red and instead of soil his hands where wrist deep in thick black tar. He gasped and tried to pull his hands away but the tar turned to quicksand and began to spread up his arms. He strained to pull his arms back and screeched when dark red eyes appeared in the mass of tar and the tar on his arms became hands and then arms holding his and as he pulled back it was him pulling out the upper body of the strange tar creature and he began to tremble as he struggled even harder to pull himself free.

The world around him was no longer colourful but shaded black and grey and the garden was dead and filled with vile bugs and rotting fruit. The castle surrounding it was nothing but rubble and ruin. He couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped his mouth and the creature smiled so wide that half its face was an open maw of yellowed, razor teeth. His muscles tensed trying to keep as much space as he could between the creature and himself. He clenched his jaw as he struggled to pull his arms away and the creature just smiled wider and pulled itself into his lap and its horrid face was inches from his. Its breath smelled liking rotting flesh and inside it, its tongue was swollen and covered in leaking pustules.

In a voice that seemed to wash like ice over him the creature spoke. "YOU ARE MINE." Atreus shook his head and jerked forward to claw at the creatures face. His fingers clawed the things flesh and it peeled off in thick clumps. The thing laughed and spittle hit the hand he held up burning like acid. He screamed. "NO..." and the creatures smile turned into a grimace. Its nostrils flared and its eyes turned cold and hard. He snarled and suddenly his arms were free as the thing grabbed his face and pushed their faces together. "MINE, BROTHER." It said and suddenly kissed him. His chest ached and his throat burned and he felt like the thing was ripping out his soul and climbing deep inside. He recoiled and tried to push the thing away but he was so cold and so tired.

He retreated into his mind to get away from the feeling of being invaded and possessed. He felt like he was dying and the feeling was familiar. Something flickered in the back of his mind. A memory. He followed it to the very center of himself. As he passed through his mind he could see the vile black and blue swollen and cold infecting every fiber of himself speeding to the center where he kept all that he was and would ever be, the part of him that was eternal: his soul.

He found it and it was beautiful. He'd never been this deep into himself. Never dared because his mother had warned him that this was what had caused his grandmother's madness and that she had jumped off that cliff to rid herself of whatever she had seen. But if he was going to die anyway then he figured he should die knowing who he really was. The closer he had gotten to the center the brighter his mind had become. The monster hadn't reached this far and Atreus was grateful.

It was like a sun, huge and bright and warm and surrounding it like shifting rings where symbols he had never seen before. "Yes, you have." came a whisper and he turned sharply expecting to find the monster. Instead he found...himself. Except it didn't look like him. It was a boy older then him with short messy black hair and a strange scar on his forehead, like lightening. He was smiling sadly down at him. In his hand he held a cloak, a strange stick and a ring.

He looked into the boys eyes and just like the rest of his appearance it was his and yet not his. Bright glowing emerald but without the distinctive golden band that surround the green in his. "Are you me?" The boy nodded. "Yes."

Atreus thought on this. "Is that monster me too?" The boy nodded. "It left a piece of itself inside of your mother when it was pulled out of her. That piece was absorbed by you when you were given to her." Atreus didn't entirely understand what the older boy was saying but he nodded. "Can I remove it?" he asked. The boy nodded. "One day when you're strong enough." He shook his head as the room began to darken. He could see the dark veins of the creature heading towards him. "I won't live long enough to become stronger." He pointed to the dark veins. The boy's eyes turned flinty. "Will you trust me Atreus?" Atreus nodded. "Of course, I trust myself."

The boy smiled and grabbed his hand. "Then run with me as fast as you can." And suddenly they were sprinting towards the giant sun. Atreus was so tired but the boy wouldn't let go of his hand. The boy looked at him. "I need you to remember me. Can you do that? Can you remember my name?" Atreus was frightened and felt like crying. He knew the boy was himself but he couldn't remember his name. "Remember Atreus, if you don't then we both end here and that place you saw. The rubble and ruined Castle Gold Dragon. That will become a reality. He will take over you body and destroy all you hold dear. You must remember. Now!"

Scared and panicking Atreus searched his memory and suddenly he saw a castle more splendid then any picture Maester Kees had ever shown him. He saw a lake with a monster at its depth that was really very kind and a creepy forest that was home to giant spiders and half men that were part horse. He was Harry again. "Harry," Atreus whispered desperately, "I'm Harry." The boy, Harry, smiled and said. "Yes you are and I am Atreus and we are wizards."

Atreus nodded and looked again at the symbols on the rings. "Runes. They're runes, aren't they, protective runes?" Harry nodded. "Yes and they will keep him out long enough for us to use are magic to drive him out." Then with one last leap forward, Harry and Atreus jumped into the giant sun and the creature came rushing forward, its veins transforming into the creature itself. It shrieked and went to run into the sun but chanting could be heard and suddenly the sun exploded with light and with an angry snarl the beast was pushed out of Atreus' mind.

Atreus looked at Harry as they stood within the burning inferno that was their magic and soul. "Harry, is it gone?" Harry nodded. "For now but it will continue to try and take you when you are at your most vulnerable. You must always be on guard for it and you must relearn magic. The magic of this world is different, wilder. Find someone to teach you or someway to learn on your own and be careful who you show your magic to. Some in this world will be frightened and try to kill or exploit you."

Atreus knew this to be true. His mother was often persecuted at court for her gifts. "Will I see you again Harry?" The boy shook his head sadly. "No. Before you leave I will be absorbed into your core and all my memories will be yours. We will be fully one." Atreus was saddened but he understood they were never meant to be apart but for him to have time to adjust to this world. Harry had been blocked from him.

Harry sank to his knees and held his forehead to Atreus'. "We will be alright kiddo. We're survivors and we have a family this time around." Atreus laughed and Harry dissolved into a golden mist and flowed into him. He felt whole for the first time in his life. It was time to go back.

Then with a gasp he was back to himself. He felt arms wrap around him and choked back a scream, struggling to get free. "Hey, hey, it's alright, son. It's me. It's your father." Atreus turned his head and saw the worried face of his father. He turned to him with a whimper. "Hey, it's alright. I've got you." He felt his father's strong arms tighten around him and for the first time his father's warm hug reminded him of Sirius.

-Author's Note-

Hey guys sorry it took forever. My muse up and left me but I serenaded her with sweet music and chocolate and she returned to me.

Thanks to my amazing, beautiful, wonderful, best ever reviewers: **King of Hearts 129, sarsho, Sayla.v, Silvermane1, Dedicatedreading, le-maru, Kit89. **

**Reply to Review by King of Hearts 129: **

**To answer your question: The creature is similar (and was based on) the Horcrux but it isn't a part of Voldemort its actually a creature native to Westeros. It was the creature that was feeding on (and killing) Gothwenial before the gods evicted it so Harry could take its place. A piece of it was left inside Goth and that piece attached itself to Harry when he was placed in Goths womb.**

And again my beta who saves my writing every chapter. You fix my atrocious grammar and inspire me to write better: **Samael the Parselmouth**

**Please continue to review and tell me what you think!**

**If you have any questions feel free to PM or email me!**


End file.
